Sweet Caroline
by crystalxangel
Summary: Changed the title from Selfish Noah Puckerman to Sweet Caroline. :  COMPLETE


Changed the title from SELFISH NOAH PUCKERMAN to SWEET CAROLINE  
that's the minor change, 'sall :)

"Unn."

I groaned and opened my eyes and saw the sun shining clearly over the room. It took me a while to smile and feel good about myself. Oh damn, I am awesome. But that wasn't the only thing I felt. I also felt naked.

"Unn, good morning Noah," a woman's voice whispered right beside me.

I smiled wider to myself. I shifted my weight on the left side of my body and turned my attention to the beautiful and sexy Mrs. Newman who was covered with nothing but the bed sheets that kept us hidden.

"Well, good morning Mrs. Newman," I greeted her.

I felt her legs squirming around, trying to pull mine closer to hers.

"Oh please, call me Carol," she smiled widely. Then her brows started to furrow. "Darn, you have school don't you?"

I put on a disappointed face for her and nodded, "Afraid so, Carol."

Then she smiled at me and said, "Let me prepare breakfast for you then."

I smirked at her and said, "You know all I want to eat is you, Carol."

She giggled but insisted. "Please, not that again, Noah. You already had a big dinner of me last night. Now, go take a shower while I make your breakfast."

"Yes ma'am," I replied as I looked at her from head to foot. Damn. I hit the jackpot last night.

Mrs. Newman was a woman in her mid 30's and had a great body. She's married to Mr. John Newman who's at least a year older than her. She also has a son who I go to school with. He's this wimpy and skinny kid named Tony. I know him since I bullied him just last week.

The Newmans were new in town and they seem to be a good family. Mr. Newman, although I haven't seen him yet, was this business dude that had tons'a work in a lot of places and Mrs. Newman said that it was the reason why they moved a lot. Tony's a science geek and aspires to be a scientist but Mrs. Newman just think it's cute. Mrs. Newman, meanwhile, is a housewife and didn't have a lot of stuff in her hands. And it didn't make me wonder why she wanted company.

Since I was totally naked, it was easier for me to get in the bathroom and just shower up. I turned the knob to the shower to the right and a gush of cold water touched my hot body in just a few seconds. Damn, life is good. Well, for the most part of it.

Thanks to Mr. Newman's job and Tony's weird ambition of being a geeky scientist, Mrs. Newman and I had the place to ourselves. Mr. Newman was away at work in the next town and Mrs. Newman said that geeky Tony was at a weirdo convention somewhere for the week. Poor Mrs. Newman was missing out. It's a good thing that I'm here.

I was done showering. I grabbed the towel on a steel shelf and wrapped it around my hips. I checked my hot self on the mirror and made poses that always made me feel good. I can't help it. I'm just too beautiful.

"Noah, are you finished yet?" I heard Mrs. Newman call. I exited the bathroom and hollered back, "I'm coming down, Carol."

I hurriedly wore my boxers, pants and shirt and went down to the dining room. I sat down on the chair and started to put food on my plate as Mrs. Newman did the same. As I ate, I still looked at her with a smile. She has a long, wavy hair that made her look sexy and Mexican although she wasaq. Her eyes were amber and sparkling. And her luscious lips were- Damn. I better eat.

She started to giggle and said, "Wow, you really are hungry."

"Well, you're a really good cook, Carol."

"I know I am," she winked.

As I continued to gobble up, I tried to get to know her better. But that didn't mean I'd be committing or something.

"So, don't you ever get lonely with Mr. Newman and Tony away?" I asked, grabbing a glass filled with juice. She responded with a shake of her head.

"Not really," she responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," I started, putting a pause to my eating, "a pretty woman like you deserves all the attention in the world."

She blushed and said, "Really, Noah. Do you always try to flatter women with those kinds of pick up lines?" I laughed to myself. "I try."

"But to tell you a secret," she started. I looked at her with eager eyes. "I'm not the only one in this house who has friends like you over sometimes. Not that you're someone bad to be with."

I felt something pierce me for a moment. Not that I felt insulted or anything but those words made me feel kind of sad for Mrs. Newman. Since it was impossible for Tony to get babes like I can, it was definitely Mr. Newman who she was talking about. That bastard.

"Aw, you don't deserve him, Carol. And he doesn't deserve someone great like you," I started, pouring out compassion for the mama babe. She looked at me and laughed for a while. "Now, Noah. Don't you go adult on me."

I just smiled at her and said, "I try to be mature."

"Well, with someone like you, I bet any girl would be lucky," she replied. I rolled my eyes and agreed with her. "I know, right?" Now if only Quinn knew that.

Without knowing it, I had finished the food on my plate and the glass of juice that Mrs. Newman prepared for me. This was what made mothers easier to be with than teenage girls. They knew what was best.

I sat up from my chair and went to the living room. I grabbed my small bag and went back to the dining room. I smiled at Mrs. Newman and said, "I have to go." She smiled back and nodded. She stood up from her chair and pecked me on the cheek. "Have a great day."

I nodded back at her and went out the back door.

Sweet Caroline, I'll be back some other time.


End file.
